DESILUSÕES
by limog
Summary: Quantas vezes um coração partido pode amar?
1. Chapter 1

**Desilusões**

Quantas vezes um coração partido pode amar?

**Capitulo 1**

POV Bella

Ali no quarto do meu apartamento minúsculo, com roupas espalhadas para todo lado, sentada em uma cadeira com estampas esquisitas, me encontrava perdida olhando para ele deitado em minha cama, seu peito nu subia em um ritmo calmo, ele ressonava tranqüilo. Eu tive que sair da cama para admirá-lo melhor e não pude deixar de pensar: Isabella Swan, você tirou a sorte grande minha filha! Amanhã nós iríamos viajar para Forks, eu iria apresentá-lo para meu pai! Eu sei que isto era medonho nos dias de hoje, afinal já era maior de idade, mesmo tendo completado ontem. Suspirei só de lembrar sobre a nossa noite de ontem, a primeira que passamos juntos. Nossa, eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria assim, tão maravilhoso!

_O que você está fazendo ai, sentada?

Não pude evitar em me sentir constrangida, fui pega de surpresa!

_Desculpe, achei que estava dormindo!

Ele sorriu magnificamente, tirando meu fôlego, ele sempre fazia isto!

_Como posso dormir direito com você assim, tão longe de mim?

Sentando na cama, ele ergue os lençóis e sorrindo me fala com a voz mais suave e comprometedoramente sensual que eu poderia sonhar:

_Vem pra mim!

Ta, era fato, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada! Hipnotizada pelo seu olhar, eu levantei da cadeira onde estaca sentada, completamente consciente de estar apenas de calcinha e soutien e me dirigi para seus braços na cama quentinha. Me aninhei em seus braços enquanto via seus olhos brilhando de felicidade e excitação.

_Isto! Assim esta melhor não é mesmo?

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça, eu receava que minha voz saísse um fiasco, a julgar pelo meu corpo que tremia em contato com o seu.

_Bella, eu te machuquei? Desculpe meu anjo, mas eu queria tanto que sua primeira vez fosse agradável!

Não! Tola que sou, acabei por passar a idéia errada! Com as mãos tremendo, eu toquei em seu rosto lindo. Mas como eu sou desastrada, será que não conseguiria fazer nada certo?

_Foi à melhor noite de minha vida! Eu quero que saiba que te gosto muito e você não me machucou!

Na sua testa apareceu um sinalzinho de dúvida. Mas quando ele falou sua voz era alegre:

_Não mesmo? Eu tive a impressão de senti-la chorar, acho que ouvi um gritinho inclusive!

Bem, ele poderia ter deixado isto para lá né? Mas era verdade! Também, lembrei desta parte. Eu havia ficado muito nervosa, pois tínhamos combinado que faríamos amor no meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Ele vivia me dizendo que eu era muito nova. Certo, contra seus vinte e um anos eu era mesmo! Por isto nunca insisti muito, pois tinha medo de decepcioná-lo. Afinal, ele era tão experiente, tão senhor de si! Perto dele eu era o patinho feio sabe? Descoordenada, meio atrapalhada e insegura. Mesmo após alguns meses de namoro, eu me perguntava quando tudo acabaria? Quando eu acordaria daquele conto de fadas, afinal quando uma garota do meu tipo iria arranjar alguém assim, tão lindo!

Mas o tempo foi passando. Nosso namoro no começo era apenas pretextos de encontros sociais de amigos que se conheceram em uma situação de stress extremo. Dois beijinhos no rosto quando nos encontrávamos. Depois, um abraço mais apertado na despedida. Por fim, já andávamos de mãos dadas no meio do shopping a cada encontro para uma sessão de cinema. Até que veio o primeiro beijo. Sem cobrança e tímido, principalmente de minha parte, afinal o último homem que beijei foi Mike Newton, na Forks High School.

Não haviam comparações entre Mike Newton e ele, como poderia? Não se compara um oceano com um riacho não é mesmo? E o riacho de Mike Newton foi desaguado com Jessica. Mas uma coisa hoje eu posso dizer a plenos pulmões: Faça bom proveito, Jessica cara de sapo! Pois eu tinha nos meus braços todo um oceano para desbravar!

_Bella?

Olhei para ele completamente envergonhada, viajei em minhas recordações e me esqueci dele!

_Nossa você ficou tão quietinha! Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos!

Ofegando e na maior cara de pau eu pergunto se meus pensamentos valem assim tão pouco?

_Eu me expressei errado querida, é um beijo em cada parte de seu corpo por um pensamento seu!

_Hummm! Bem, então você pode começar com a primeira sessão, pois estava pensando o quando você beija bem!

Sorrindo ele começa a me beijar na testa, descendo para a ponta do nariz, enquanto suas mãos faziam o percurso inverso subindo pelas minhas pernas. Aliás, no momento em que ele começa a beijar minha boca, uma de suas mãos encontra-se posicionada bem no meio de minhas coxas, em movimentos de vai e vem. Eu tive que entreabrir os lábios para gemer baixinho e gostoso. Sem aviso, ele me invade com sua língua quente e habilidosa enquanto seus dedos brincam comigo!

Meus gemidos já estavam altos enquanto meu corpo tremia e vibrava a cada caricia mais ousada! Sua boca agora se encontrava em um dos meus seios, ele brincava com sua língua em um mamilo. Já podia sentir dois dedos dele me incendiando o corpo, que neste momento fazia um arco na cama implorando para que a tortura fosse aplacada.

Em um momento em meio aos gemidos de suplicas, nossos olhos se encontram:

_Você me quer?

_S-sim!

_Agora?

_Para de me maltratar!

Sua risada foi uma mistura de diversão e triunfo. Enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, se posicionava no meio das minhas pernas. Seu corpo era quente, viril e maravilhoso.

_Bella, eu quero te fazer feliz! Eu vou te proporcionar a mesma alegria que você está me dando!

Fiquei perdida olhando em seus olhos e, sem qualquer aviso ele me toma o corpo. Foi muito melhor do que ontem à noite, pois agora eu sabia um pouco mais. Perdi completamente o controle de meus atos, na verdade me perdi nele! Nos amamos toda a parte da manhã. Este com certeza, foi o melhor dia de toda a minha vida!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desilusões**

**Capitulo 2**

POV Bella

No sábado pela manhã eu estava completamente perdida. Era sempre assim, toda vez que eu tinha que viajar, um pânico tomava conta de mim! Quantas vezes eu já havia viajado? Acho que perdi a conta, ser filha da Rennée era ter que viver com esta inconstância. Desde que ela havia se separado de Charlie e, desde que eu me considerava gente, sempre viajei com ela! Motivos eram os mais diversos: emprego novo, namorado novo, vida nova! Mas quando ela encontrou Phil, as coisas mudaram. Eu percebi que minha mãe estava realmente envolvida. Quando eu fiz quatorze anos, fui passar uns tempos com Charlie, foi logo após o casamento de Rennée com Phil. Eu não queria ser o motivo da separação entre os dois como fui entre ela e Charlie.

Phil havia arranjado um contrato de trabalho de aproximadamente dois anos em outro estado. Como sempre, tive um papo aberto com minha mãe, desde pequena ela sempre demonstrou respeito pelas minhas decisões. Não houve maiores atritos com a minha ida para Forks. Rennée até salientou que seria bom eu tentar resgatar meu relacionamento com Charlie.

Este era o motivo de meu nervosismo, pois já fazia quatro anos que eu não via Charlie e sua família. Isto, após eu deixar sua casa em uma noite chuvosa, magoada e jurando nunca mais por os pés em Forks. E agora, eu aparecia por lá, cheia de mim e com um namorado a tiracolo. Mesmo que o namorado fosse maravilhoso, eu tinha receios. Tudo com Charlie era diferente! Eu amava meu pai, mas havia uma sombra entre nós que me sufocava. Perdida naqueles pensamentos conflitantes eu escuto sua voz me chamando.

_Você está muito nervosa! Venha aqui, fique um pouco abraçada comigo, me deixe te acalmar!

Era muito difícil resistir quando ele falava assim, larguei mais do que rápido minha milionésima tentativa de arrumar a minha mala que já se encontrava pronta e fui para seus braços no sofá. Ali me aninhei e suspirei de felicidade, era meu cantinho da alegria, o calor de seus braços.

Jasper havia aparecido em minha vida em um momento, digamos, difícil. Foi quando me envolvi em um trágico acidente de carro. Naquele dia, em meio à fumaça e sentindo muita dor, ele apareceu enfiando sua cabeça pela janela quebrada do carro sem se importar com sua própria segurança. Eu estava de cabeça para baixo após o carro ter capotado não sei quantas vezes. Milagrosamente eu estava ainda viva e consciente. Todo o meu corpo doía e, eu não conseguia sentir minhas mãos, isto dificultava muito as minhas alternativas de escapar daquele carro destruído, pois eu não podia me soltar do cinto de segurança que me prendia no banco.

Eu senti algo escorrendo através do meu rosto, não sabia identificar a origem, mas sabia que era meu sangue. Eu não queria morrer, comecei a gritar por socorro, mas a fumaça invadiu minha garganta me sufocando. Comecei a rezar baixinho, nunca fui muito aplicada nas aulas dominicais na pequena igreja de Forks, mas havia aprendido a oração do Pai Nosso. Senti minha respiração se dificultar com a tosse derivada da fumaça. Alguém tinha que aparecer e me ajudar! Eu era muito nova para morrer. Não poderia partir sem antes conhecer o amor verdadeiro, sem antes falar com Rennée e Charlie. Então como ouvindo minhas suplicas ele aparece como um anjo. Sua cabeça loira inrrompe através da fumaça escura e com um lindo sorriso com dentes alvíssimos, me traz a esperança que estava se esvaindo de meu corpo junto com minha vida.

_Oi, fica calma ta bom! Eu vou dar um jeito de tirá-la daqui! Qual é o seu nome?

_Bella!

_Somente Bella?

_Isabella Swan!

_Meu nome é Jasper Hale! Bella eu terei que cortar o cinto, ele está te prendendo. Você sente alguma dor, poderia me dizer onde?

Sua voz era grave, mas estranhamente agradável, enquanto ele falava eu ia me sentindo mais calma, até mesmo segura de que tudo daria certo. Jasper, com muita habilidade cortou o cinto com uma espécie de estilete. Então começou a parte mais difícil da operação, pois assim que meu corpo estava livre, devido à posição, minhas pernas penderam para frente. Não sei dizer como ele conseguiu, pois eu era apenas um peso morto em suas mãos hábeis. Eu fechei meus olhos, pois sabia que não iria conseguir ajudá-lo em nada, eu não tinha forças suficiente para isto. Mas quando abri meus olhos novamente, já estávamos do lado de fora do carro. Foi muito rápida a minha remoção. Eu me encontrava segura e protegida em seus braços enquanto ele sorria, mas foram seus olhos de um azul intenso que me seduziram!

_Veja Bella, eu consegui tirá-la do carro! Você consegue me dizer se esta machucada?

Eu sabia que ele estava me fazendo pela segunda vez, a mesma pergunta. Apenas fiquei ali olhando maravilhada para aquele homem belo, com sua voz sedutora. Ele continuava a sorrir.

_OK, espero que você não se importe, mas vou examiná-la rapidamente. Não sou médico, mas fiz alguns treinamentos de primeiros socorros e ajuda imediata em casos assim. Terei que tocar em você, tudo bem?

Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, dezesete anos, solteira, virgem e sem namorado. Havia acabado de sobreviver conscientemente, de um acidente tenebroso de carro em um dia de chuva, por um homem maravilhosamente lindo! E de brinde, ele ainda iria tocar em meu corpo! É claro que eu não me importo! Eu gostaria de ter voz para lhe dizer que seu toque seria o primeiro após um longo, mas longo tempo.

_Bella, eu estou preocupado, pois não escuto mais a sua voz!

Ele queria me ouvir falar, mas é claro, que grosseria da minha parte! Estava tão preocupada em me encantar com sua beleza que havia me esquecido de agradecer.

_O-obrigada por se arriscar em me salvar!

Seu sorriso ficou maior e mais brilhante, como seria possível alguém ser tão bonito?

_Não me agradeça ainda! Bem, acabei de verificá-la, a principio está tudo certo com você, nenhum osso quebrado, mas se houver algum dano interno, somente um especialista poderá confirmar. Espero que não tenha nada de mais sério. Bella, acho que você apenas sofreu o trauma do susto mesmo. Minha irmã já chamou a emergência, eles logo estarão aqui.

O que isto significava? Ele iria embora?

_Por favor, não me deixei!

_Não vou, ficarei ao seu lado, acalme-se!

Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas enquanto me abraçava. Ficamos ali os dois naquele chão molhado pela chuva fraca. Não poderia dizer que era a cena mais romântica de ser ver. Mas foi a melhor em toda a minha vida medíocre. Ali nos braços de Jasper eu comecei a ter esperança de que as coisas poderiam melhorar dali para frente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três**

POV Bella

Foi inevitável demonstrar a tristeza que tomou conta de mim ao ver a eficiência do serviço de emergência do corpo de bombeiros que chegaram rápido, muito rápido! Jasper chegou mesmo a ficar preocupado assim que notou minha mudança de humor, ele achou que eu estava sofrendo de alguma dor. E piorou quando fiquei vermelha somente de pensar na possibilidade dele desconfiar que minha tristeza era pelo fato de ficar longe de seus braços!

Suas mãos me percorreram em sinal de preocupação, mas a única coisa que me causavam eram tremores incontroláveis, eu cheguei mesmo a ofegar e não foi de dor! Uma pontada de culpa surgiu quando percebi a sinceridade dele com meu estado! Mas assim que ele chamou com uma voz urgente ao bombeiro que se dirigia eficientemente até nós, um desespero tomou conta de mim!

_Aqui! Ela estava bem até cerca de um minuto atrás, de repente começou a respirar muito rápido e ficar vermelha. Não consigo fazê-la dizer nada!

O bombeiro pediu aquilo que eu tanto temia, que Jasper se afastasse de mim. Ele foi cruel, muito cruel, foi o que pensei imediatamente, assim que ele afastou meu anjo!

Eu ouvia o bombeiro fazer muitas perguntas das quais não me importava em responder, meus olhos procuravam pelo meu anjo em completo desespero. Eu me acalmei um pouco assim que ouvi sua voz dizer a outro homem meu nome.

_Seu nome é Isabella Swan, sim ela fala! Quando cheguei aqui ela estava gritando por socorro!

E tudo prosseguiu assim, fui colocada por mãos hábeis e profissionais em uma maca muito dura. Imobilizaram meu pescoço, pernas, braços e troncos. Eu estava parecendo uma múmia! Não sei ao certo em que momento, mas escuto o barulho de um helicóptero? Sim, era um! De repente minha maca é erguida do chão, comecei a chorar, não queria ficar sozinha, eu chamei por ele, era vergonhoso isto de minha parte, mas foi o que eu fiz.

_Jasper, por favor não me deixe!

_Calma, eles a levarão ao hospital, prometo que vou visitá-la!

Tentei mover minha cabeça inutilmente, colocaram em seguida uma mascara de oxigênio, assim que entrei no helicóptero. Depois foi tudo muito rápido! Quando dei por mim estava vendo as luzes de um teto branco, várias cabeças apareciam na minha frente perguntando meu nome e endereço, uma balburdia sem fim. Senti que fui colocada em uma sala com umas luminárias presas no teto, a luz era muito branca, olhando para os lados eu via alguns aparelhos, o cheiro de hospital estava revirando meu estomago.

_Isabella Swan, este é seu nome?

Um médico alto e loiro, acho que de quase cinqüenta anos, apareceu na minha frente, ele ostentava um sorriso simpático.

_Me disseram que você não é de falar muito, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, vou examiná-la para verificar se tem algum estrago!

Nada de mais sério além de alguns arranhões e um braço fraturado em meu corpo. Mesmo assim, me seguraram por uma semana inteira naquele hospital horrível. Minha alegria resplandecia apenas nas visitas de Jasper, que religiosamente vinha todos os dias! Por onde ele passava chamava a atenção! As enfermeiras sempre davam um jeito de estarem no quarto quando ele aparecia. Não vou negar minha irritação, mas eu tinha que confessar que isto era inevitável. Éramos como mariposas atraídas pela luz! Jasper cativava a todas as mulheres somente olhando.

Após a minha alta do hospital minha vida era outra. Eu e Jasper nos víamos quase todos os dias. Ele era perfeito, nossa amizade desenvolveu de modo natural, respeitando todas as etapas necessárias. Nosso relacionamento amadureceu e estava na hora de eu apresentá-lo a Charlie, que só ficou sabendo de meu envolvimento com um homem mais velho, graças a Rennée e, não parava de ligar, quando não mandava cartas e e-mails insistentes!

Como Jasper, junto com sua irmã tinham negócios a tratar em Port Angeles, perto da cidade de Charlie, resolvemos aproveitar o feriado estadual do Arizona e partir para a região chuvosa de Washington. Rosalie, irmã de Jasper tem uma escola de ensino infantil em Port Angeles e, Jasper que estava estagiando como advogado, viu uma grande oportunidade de negócio para a irmã abrir uma filial da escola infantil em Forks.

Nossa viagem de avião transcorreu muito bem, assim que chegamos ao aeroporto de Port Angeles, fomos recebidos por Rosálie que estava acompanhada de um homem enorme e muito musculoso. Os dois irmãos se abraçaram afetuosamente, em seguida Rose apresenta Jasper à seu namorado que chamava-se Emment. Parecia que eles estavam muito envolvidos, ele era muito simpático também, o mesmo não poderia dizer de Rose que, me olhou com muito pouco caso. Ela nunca havia entendido meu envolvimento com Jasper, mesmo estando presente no dia do acidente, onde nos conhecemos. Ela nunca escondeu de mim que achava seu irmão muito superior e que estava surpresa dele ainda esta comigo! Lembro inclusive de nossa última conversar, pouco antes de nossa viagem para Forks, quando Rose ligou no meu apartamento procurando por Jasper, ela queria acertar os detalhes sobre a nova filial de sua escola:

_Alô?

_Ah sim, eu quero falar com Jasper, por favor!

_Ah, oi Rose, tudo bem?

_Melhor do que você!

_Eu também estou bem Rose, mesmo não entendendo sua antipatia por mim. Eu amo seu irmão, seria importante nos darmos bem!

_Hummmm! Eu não gostaria de estar tendo este tipo de conversa com você menina. Olha tem muita gente que não gosta de mim, pois sou sincera! E pouco me importa se você vai gostar ou não! Mas vou lhe fazer um favor, Jasper não é para você!

_Não mesmo? Puxa porque será que ele está comigo até agora? Talvez seja por que me ama, já pensou nisto?

_Olha Bella, eu não tenho nada contra você! Apenas te acho muito nova e, você não é o tipo certo para meu irmão! Não se iluda! Logo Jasper vai estar em outra e você vai sofrer, me escute! Agora por favor, pode chamá-lo, não foi ficar gastando interurbano para falar com você!

Eu já chorei por causa de Rosálie, quando ela não conseguia ser indiferente, ela era cruel. Sempre que ela me feria com seus comentários mordazes a cerca de minha aparência ou o modo como me visto, eu procurava esconder isto de Jasper. Eu não queria que nada atrapalhasse nosso relacionamento. Havia ficado muito vivo em minha memória um comentário de Rennée a cerca desta situação, um dia em que eu chorei em desespero em seus braços longe dos olhos dele.

__"Filha não fique assim, a irmã dele não importa! Veja apesar de tudo o que ela diz ao seu respeito, ele gosta de você!"_

__"Será mãe? Jasper nunca disse que me ama!"_

__"Tem pessoas que não conseguem se expressar através de palavras, você terá certeza de perceber isto através dos gestos dele, como ele a trata, como a olha...!"_

Eu não podia negar, ele sempre foi gentil e carinhoso comigo, até mesmo chegou a chamar a atenção de sua irmã em uma ocasião. Eu me agarrei nestes sinais, em busca da felicidade!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro**

**POV Bella**

Ficaríamos na casa que Rose havia alugado em Forks. Ela estava muito empenhada nesta nova empreitada de seus negócios e falava com extrema alegria sobre o prédio que se encontrava em estagio final de reforma, sobre o marketing que ela estava fazendo junto com a irmã de Emment que havia se especializado nesta área e era sua sócia. Enfim, eu estava grata por todas estas novidades, assim não chamaria a atenção de Rose para mim e não sofreria com seu desprezo.

Concordamos em passar primeiro no prédio da futura escola infantil. Depois seguiríamos para a casa alugada, onde havia um carro reserva. Eu desejava tomar um bom banho antes de enfrentar Charlie e a sua família. O prédio da escola ficava bem no centro de Forks, uma quadra depois da Forks High School, eu não tinha boas lembranças daquela escola. Mas os tempos eram outros e meu objetivo na cidade também.

_Rose! Até que enfim! Que demora!

Eu tinha certeza que fiquei de boca escancarada no exato momento em que ela apareceu! Pequena, arriscaria dizer que era vários centímetros menor do que eu, mas linda! Parecia uma fada! Eu estava me sentindo mal ali. Rose alta e loira, nem preciso mencionar sua beleza sufocante! Jasper e Emment tão belos quanto príncipes dos contos de fadas e, agora a fada em pessoa aparecia! Onde eu estava afinal de contas? No reino da fantasia? Pelo visto, o único personagem que me cabia era do pátinho feio!

Acho que perdi o momento exato que se iniciou as apresentações, claro que eu ficaria por último não é mesmo? Jasper se vira para mim quando chegou o momento e com a mesma educação e atenção que me cativava, ele me toma pelas mãos me apresentando à fadinha. De perto ela era ainda mais bonita!

_Alice, esta é minha namorada Bella!

Sem qualquer aviso, a pequena fica na ponta dos pés e me beija no rosto. Posso dizer com certeza que ela é tão simpática quanto seu irmão!

_Oi Bella, é verdade que você é a filha de Charlie Swan?

_Prazer em conhecê-la Alice, pelo visto já conheceu meu pai!

Todo o resto transcorreu bem, apesar de ficar um pouco a parte da conversa que foi encabeçada por Rose, Alice e Jasper, a cerca da legalização da nova filial. Pelo que entendi, talvez, haveria uma necessidade bem palpável de Jasper ficar na cidade na próxima semana, para correr atrás de alguma papelada. Isto seria formidável para ele, que estava no último ano da faculdade de direito. Para meu consolo, Emment ficou por fora do assunto também, então pude contar com sua agradável companhia em um tour agradável pelas dependências da nova escola.

Aproveitamos para nos conhecer melhor, eu não havia me enganado sobre a simpatia de Emment, ele era muito agradável! Enquanto percorríamos os corredores e as salas já montadas para as crianças, eu lhe dizia que havia ingressado na faculdade de administração daquele ano. Emment ficou surpreso da forma em que eu e Jasper nos conhecemos. Me falou um pouquinho dele também. Era formado em medicina, pediatria foi a especialidade que ele escolheu. Havia puxado residência em Los Angeles e, agora pretendia se estabelecer entre Port Angeles e Forks. Eu desconfiava que esta decisão estava atrelada ao seu romance com Rose.

Estávamos na futura biblioteca da escola infantil quando Alice nos encontra. Sempre com um sorriso em seu rosto ela nos convida para almoçar. Eu desejava na verdade, tomar um banho e trocar minha roupa amassada em tons escuros, por algo mais colorido. Eu desejava ficar com uma aparência melhor perto daquelas beldades. Mas pelo visto meus desejos ficariam para segundo plano, pois tudo já havia sido acertado. Nos dirigimos ao estacionamento, o percurso até o único restaurante decente da cidade de Forks não demorou muito.

Claro que éramos a atração principal, achava muito difícil ser diferente, estando em companhia de pessoas que mais pareciam artistas de cinema. Rose e Alice demonstravam segurança e até mesmo, uma certa arrogância diante dos olhares masculinos que elas atraíram na chegada ao restaurante de Sue. A segunda esposa de Charlie.

Fui recebida pela dona do restaurante relativamente bem. Sue sempre foi muito simpática comigo, o mesmo não poderia dizer de sua filha Leah. De alguma forma aquela garota não ia com a minha cara e, eu havia desistido de tentar entender os motivos de sua mente revoltosa. Leah era problema, esta era a verdade! Eu lamentava por Sue e também, por Seth, irmão mais novo de Leah.

Sentamos em uma mesa para cinco, no canto do restaurante, que dava para uma janela ampla, nos privilegiando com a paisagem chuvosa de Forks. A conversa seguiu em tom agradável. Alice cativava a todos com sua espontaneidade e alegria. O tom pesado ficou por conta de Leah que para desagrado geral, serviu nossa mesa, me brindando em especial! Ela com toda a sua falta de graça, que a natureza lhe havia concedido, derrubou o molho de saladas na minha roupa e, não satisfeita com o resultado, ainda soltou uma de suas pérolas negras ao dizer:

_Oh desastre! Perder assim a um excelente molho!

Jasper ainda demonstrou indignação pela falta de educação e postura de Leah com os clientes, onde ela não perdeu a chance de mencionar o fato de não me considerar como tal. Eu decidi interferir, pedindo calma para Jasper. Expliquei que Leah era minha irmã postiça por parte de pai e, que estas coisas, a gente não escolhe, somos abençoados ou, no meu caso, amaldiçoados! Ainda pude ver pelo canto dos olhos a expressão exasperada de Rosálie com toda aquela situação. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa e decidi sair da mesa em direção ao banheiro para tentar limpar todo aquele estrago.

O resto do almoço transcorreu relativamente bem, apesar de eu me senti muito mal, principalmente por estar com a roupa suja e, a sensação de desconforto aumento com um comentário de Rosálie a cerca de toda a situação gerada por Leah. Por mais que eu tentasse me fazer de invisível, era onde mais chamava a atenção!

Quando por fim, chegamos a casa de Rose e eu pude me refugiar no quarto, senti uma sensação de alivio brotando em meu peito. Um dia no inferno passou. Eu sobrevivi!

Rapidamente separei umas peças de roupas e me dirigi ao banheiro para tomar meu tão sonhado banho!

Não tive pressa nesta atividade deliciosa. A água do chuveiro estava quentinha e acalmava meus músculos tensos. Mas tudo o que é bom uma hora tem que acabar. Após sentir-me devidamente asseada e bem, por estar usando roupas limpas e confortáveis, me dirigi até o andar de baixo. Desde que chegamos, em minha pressa de trocar de roupas, não havia mais visto Jasper.

O tênis que eu usava, com solado emborrachado não fazia barulho no assoalho de madeira, então foi inevitável não ouvir a conversa de Rose na cozinha antes de anunciar minha presença.

_Ai Alice, você viu que coisa estranha é esta garota? Eu não esperava isto do meu irmão, sinceramente!

_Bem Rose, não importa a sua opinião se ele gosta dela, não é mesmo?

_Gosta nada! Jasper é um coração mole! Ele ficou penalizado com a esquisita por causa do acidente de carro, já te falei! E agora não consegue dar o fora nela! O pior é que ele vai acabar se enrolando ainda...!

Meu coração batia tão rápido e alto que fiquei surpresa delas não o ouvirem! De repente uma voz masculina entra na conversa, era Emment.

_Rose, eu não sei por que você implicou tanto com esta menina. Ela é simpática do jeito dela, respeita isto! Nem todo o mundo tem que falar pelos cotovelos e usar roupas de grife para serem legais!

_Meu amor, seu coração bateu por mim não foi por causa do meu cérebro, fato! Confessa Emment que você ficou alucinado quando me viu pela primeira vez naquele vestidinho preto! Eu vi a hora exata que você babou e algo cresceu e muito ai em baixo!

O riso de Alice preencheu todo o recinto.

_Qual foi a piada?

Era Jasper!

Olá estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores!

Ficarei ainda mais feliz com alguns reviews!

Historia postada por mim em outro site!

Bjus!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

POV Bella

Quase morro do coração! Ele estava bem atrás de mim, e pelo visto, ouviu apenas uma fração da conversa.

_Bella você está pálida! Está se sentindo bem?

_E-eu estou bem, apenas um mal estar, mas estou bem. Acho que vou pro quarto, tenho que ligar pro Charlie. Quero combinar nosso encontro!

_Nada disso, vamos procurar Emment ele é médico.

_Jasper, ele é médico de criança!

_Não seja boba, venha!

Jasper me puxou para o único lugar naquela casa onde eu não gostaria de estar. Nossa presença repentina causou surpresa em todos na cozinha, eu bem sabia o motivo!

_Jasper, a quanto tempo você está ai?

_O que foi Rose, algum problema? Cheguei agora, mas Bella já estava ali na porta! Emment, acho que Bella está doente, ela está muito pálida!

Jasper não era bobo, e sua irmã não tinha senso de quando parar!

_O problema dela não é doença! Não é mesmo dona Isabella? Nunca te falaram que é feio ouvir atrás das portas?

_Não! Mas me falaram que é feio falar pelas costas!

Pronto, não tinha mais jeito, tudo o que eu vinha evitando foi por água abaixo! Eu teria uma discussão da qual não desejava com a irmã do homem que amava!

_Olhe bem para mim! Eu não falo pelas costas de ninguém, pois não preciso! Tudo o que eu disse não é novidade para você!

_Mas é para mim Rose! Me diga, você tem algum problema para resolver com Bella?

Não, Jasper! Não!

_Jasper, não me venha com ares de ofendido, meu irmão! Eu também, já falei o que penso desse seu namoro com esta menina!

_O nome dela é Bella!

_Tá! Que seja madre Tereza, aliás lhe cai melhor!

Eu peguei Jasper pelas mãos, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e sussurrei em seus ouvidos que não queria aquilo! Rose poderia pensar o que bem entendesse de meu relacionamento com seu irmão, mas o fato era que nós nos dávamos super bem!

_Emment, se não for incomodar poderia examinar Bella? Como disse, ela está muito pálida, estamos na sala.

Eu tremia de raiva e de vergonha. Estava difícil falar alguma coisa também! Mesmo ele estando ao meu lado, as lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos. Que coisa Isabella! Eu odiava ter que demonstrar fraqueza desta forma.

_Bella vou conversar com minha irmã! Este tipo de situação não pode continuar. Eu não sou cego e nem surdo, apenas achava que as coisas iriam dar certo entre vocês duas!

Eu olhei perdida para aqueles olhos azuis, queria dizer que era meu este desejo também, mas depois de hoje, isto seria impossível. Fomos interrompidos por Emment. Que mudara completamente de postura ao assumir seu ar profissional de médico. No final, eu estava com uma febre alta. Emment recomendou que me recolhesse e tomasse um antitérmico. Eu sabia que a febre era emocional, mas segui as suas recomendações. Jasper saiu para comprar o remédio, antes me colocou na cama me beijando suavemente.

Livre de olhares acusadores ou de piedade, eu pude chorar a vontade! Todo o meu corpo doía, pela tensão nervosa e pela febre. Fiquei cansada após uns dez minutos de choro e acabei adormecendo. Sentia meu corpo leve, muito leve. Parecia que estava flutuando. Não, eu estava sendo erguida da cama! Com dificuldade tento abri meus olhos, mas foram seus beijos em meu pescoço e depois distribuídos por todo o meu rosto, que me despertaram completamente.

Abracei seu pescoço e com uma das mãos eu peguei em seus cabelos macios, já não sabia mais se a quentura em meu corpo era resultado da febre ou de seus carinhos. Eu comecei a gemer descontroladamente quando senti uma de suas mãos percorrendo minhas pernas de encontro ao meio de minhas coxas.

_Hummm, eu trouxe o seu remédio, é um comprimidinho!

_Eu não quero este remédio, ele é amargo, prefiro seus beijos!

Jasper riu desavergonhadamente!

Mesmo assim ele tirou o pequeno comprimido da embalagem metalizada e com um copo de água me fez tomar daquela coisinha amarga. Foi impossível não fazer um careta. Que horror que era aquilo! Depois ele colocou o copo em uma mesinha e se posicionou bem no meio das minhas pernas.

_Eu não acho que este comprimidinho seja assim tão amargo!

_Isto porque não foi você quem tomou!

_Não? Tem certeza?

Sem avisos ele me beija possessivamente, sua língua estava dentro da minha boca arrancando suspiros de minha garganta, enquanto suas mãos já estavam com muita eficiência tirando a parte de cima de meu moleton.

_Hummm! A única coisa que estou sentindo é o doce de sua boca Bella!

Ele me disse isto com um sorriso lindo! Rapidamente eu puxei sua cabeça para mim novamente, eu queria mais daqueles beijos molhados. Minhas pernas já estavam contornando sua cintura. Jasper pressionava seu penis duro contra mim, fazendo meu corpo tremer todinho!

_Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, sabe afinal você está dodói!

_Eu vou ficar realmente doente, só que de raiva se você tiver a ousadia de parar!

Ele riu ruidosamente e feliz com meu comentário e, se erguendo tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa ficando com o peito nu. Depois ele saiu de cima de mim, me deixando insatisfeita.

_Shhh! O doutor Jasper esta em atendimento agora!

Ai, médico maravilhoso! Era isto que faltava na minha vida!

Eu apenas vi minha calça voando pelo ar, depois minha calcinha. Ele se deitadou novamente entre minhas pernas e, muito delicadamente tirou meu soutien, isto sem para de me olhar! Dei um grito de êxtase quando senti sua boca em um dos meus seios, ele sugou o mamilo com vontade enquanto apertava seu penis contra mim. Eu agarrei seus cabelos, revirando meus olhos alucinada. De repente, eu sinto que ele estava se abaixando para beijar minha barriga e abaixando mais ainda até beijar minha virilha.

_Vou amá-la hoje Bella! Para que nunca esqueça o quanto é especial para mim!

O que era aquilo, e-ele estava me beijando o sexo?

_Ahhhh!

Que delicia! Ele me lambeu e me beijou. Eu tremia e meus gemidos estavam descontrolados também! Ele parou um pouco com os beijos, somente para me torturar com seus dedos que me invadiram, dois de uma vez! Eles entraram fundo em mim, causando-me um frenesi maluco. Depois ele voltava a me beijar, não ele me sugava, não ele me beijava. Eu estava era perdendo o sentido da realidade. Mas foi quando senti sua língua fazendo um percurso incendiário enquanto se introduzia em mim, foi que aconteceu! Meu corpo tremeu fortemente e eu senti minha vagina se comprimindo por dentro.

_Ahhhh! Jasper, Ohhhhh!

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e um calor cresceu bem no meio da minha barriga. Jasper ficou de joelhos e, enquanto eu chorava e gemia de prazer, ele abriu minhas pernas se inclinando para mim.

_Bella olhe para mim!

Sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos estavam com uma tonalidade de azul muito escuro!

_Vou tomá-la inteira agora!

Eu estava presa naquele olhar selvagem quanto senti ele entrando. Gememos em sintonia, ele não parou de me olhar nem por um segundo, enquanto entrava, sem interrupção e bem devagar!

Então ele começou a beijar-me bem na curva do meu pescoço, enquanto se movia deliciosamente dentro de mim.

_Ahhh!

Uma de suas mãos se apoderou de um seio meu e sem aviso ele toma também minha boca, me beijando lentamente, ele sugava meus lábios, enquanto seu pênis me estocava. Sua língua brincava na minha boca, sua mão amassava meu seio e ele intensificou suas investidas. Ele estocava mais rápido e seus beijos ficaram mais urgente!

Eu não estava mais agüentando quando arranhei suas costas. Não sei o que foi aquilo, mas Jasper levanta meu quadril e coloca um travesseiro embaixo de mim. Depois perdemos a noção do sentindo quando sentimos que ele podia entrar em mim com mais liberdade nesta posição.

Nos movíamos em sincronia, e gemíamos igual! As estocadas estavam muito mais rápidas e eu tinha dificuldades para respirar. Jasper parou de se mover de repente, ficando inteiro dentro de mim por alguns segundos. Eu podia senti-lo, como ele é gostoso, como ele é gostoso!

_Eu vou gozar Bella!

Ouvindo isto, eu cruzo minhas pernas assim que ele retoma de forma selvagem e possessiva as estocadas. Estávamos agarrados, éramos um! Não havia uma brecha sequer entre nós. Gozamos juntos, senti seu penis tremendo dentro de mim no exato momento em que minha vagina o comprimiu. Eu o senti se derramando em mim.

_Ahhh, maravilhoso!

_Jasper eu te amo!

Ele me beija suavemente e tomba sua cabeça em meu peito. Assim que nossas respirações se acalmaram, Jasper puxa as coberta e dormimos um nos braços do outro pelo resto da noite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Bella**

O dia amanheceu lindo, mesmo chovendo! Eu estava muito bem disposta quando acordei. Jasper já havia se levantado. Resolvi tomar um banho rápido antes de descer. Na cozinha encontrei todos em uma conversa animada. Jasper se levantou para vir ao meu encontro, me deu um beijo leve nos lábios e me levou até a mesa. Após os rápidos "Bom Dia!", fui servida pessoalmente pelo melhor namorado do mundo!

A felicidade deveria estar estampada em meu rosto. A julgar pelo comentário alegre de Emment.

_Nossa Bella, você está radiante! Este sorriso no seu rosto está grudado com cola é?

Rindo da piada eu não perdi a oportunidade.

_Mas é claro! Grudou com a cola da marca Jasper!

Nós dois rimos, parecíamos duas crianças! Não tomei conhecimento de Rosálie nesta manhã, talvez porque ela estivesse muito quieta. Um verdadeiro presente aliás! Mas estranhei o silêncio de Alice. Após a refeição matinal Jasper e eu fomos até a casa de Charlie.

Parecia que o dia de hoje seria maravilhoso, pois o encontro entre meu pai e Jasper transcorreu muito bem. Eles conversaram sobre quase tudo, pude ouvir em um determinado momento, da cozinha, os dois rindo. Eu estava realmente muito feliz! Nem mesmo Leah com seu humor azedo e comentários maldosos conseguiram tirar minha alegria.

_Hunf, quero só ver até onde vai este conto de fadas! No começo é assim mesmo, beijos e abraços, depois pulos e peidos!

_Você deve saber melhor do que eu, visto que vive passando isto! Eu realmente tenho pena da sua infelicidade! Deve ser muito difícil ficar perto de pessoas como eu! Por isto você é tão amarga?

_Eu ainda não mostrei toda a minha amargura para você cadela!

_Não precisa Leah! Eu sou generosa, pode ficar com ela só para você! Se afogue em sua solidão e podridão!

Sai da cozinha rindo da cara infeliz da Leah. Mas era verdade, no fundo ela me causava mais pena do que raiva. Passamos o dia com Charlie. Almoçamos no restaurante de Sue e depois voltamos para a casa de Rose. A noite tivemos uma conversa agradável, não poderia ser diferente, pois só estava na sala eu Jasper e Emment. Eu iria embora no outro dia, meu final de semana que havia começado ruim terminou as mil maravilhas!

Já fazia uma semana desde que voltei para casa, sem Jasper. Ele realmente tivera que ficar para resolver as papeladas da nova escola. Conversamos quase todos os dias a noite. Jasper estava muito empolgado com este nicho em seu futuro. Ele chegou mesmo a conhecer o escritório de um primo dele, que já se encontrava exercendo este oficio e que ia muito bem. As coisas estavam muito promissoras para meu amado.

Já eu seguia com minha vidinha monótona sem ele. Faculdade durante o dia, rezando para que as horas passassem logo, para a noite poder falar com ele. Na sexta-feira fiquei muito empolgada quando cheguei em casa após a aula. Estava tão ansiosa, hoje seria o dia em que Jasper estaria voltando para a casa. Assim que cheguei liguei em seu celular, caiu na caixa postal. Tentei controlar minha ansiedade me dedicando à algumas atividades, tentei organizar o apartamento sem sucesso, desisti e fui para a internet fazer uma pesquisa para a faculdade, tentei me concentrar o máximo que consegui, mas estava muito difícil. Passada uma hora eu tentei ligar novamente e tornei a ouvir aquela voz automática da caixa postal.

_Oi, você já sabe para quem ligou e o que deve fazer após o bip! Assim que der eu retorno, tchau!

_Oi amor, é horrível falar com uma máquina, mas me liga assim que pegar esta mensagem. Beijos, eu te amo!

Desliguei com uma sensação frustrante!

Como nada mais poderia ser feito eu tive que concluir minha pesquisa e depois tentei fazer algo para comer. Na televisão não tinha nada de legal passando. Comecei a mandar várias mensagens para o celular dele.

:( Saudades de você – Vem para minha casa – Vou te cobrir de beijos – Sempre sua, Bella :)

O tempo passou terrivelmente lento. Adormeci no sofá da sala, quando acordei no sábado pela manhã olhei imediatamente para o relógio do celular que marcava oito horas da manhã. Nossa, Jasper não veio ontem! Liguei para ele no mesmo instante. Droga! Caixa postal de novo! Não pensei duas vezes quando liguei para a casa de Rosálie. Uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

_Se não for incêndio, ou caso de vida ou morte, se toca e me liga após as duas da tarde!

_Oi Rose, sou eu a Bella. Er...bem, Jasper não voltou ontem, eu posso falar com ele?

_Só podia ser você! Ele tem celular...

_Sim, eu sei, mas só cai na caixa postal...

_Por que será né? Espera...!

Levou quase cinco minutos até eu ouvir sua voz maravilhosa novamente. Eu me renovei!

_Oi Bella. Tudo bem?

_Oi Amor, eu estou bem, mas fiquei preocupada, não era para você ter vindo ontem?

_Ah sim, é que ontem saímos e ficou muito tarde para pegar estrada.

_Ah! Então você vai voltar hoje?

_Bem acho que ficarei mais uma semana por aqui! Sabe, sobre aquele primo que eu não via a um tempo, bem como disse, ele já esta exercendo a profissão e cara, você não vai acreditar, ele me convidou para trabalhar com ele.

_Puxa amor! Isto é maravilhoso, estou feliz!

_Sim, olha vou desligar perdi a hora, eu tinha que tomar café da manhã com Edward, para acertamos alguns detalhes, depois a gente se fala, beijos!

Meu final de semana foi horrível e minha semana pior. Foram raras as vezes em que consegui falar com Jasper, parecia que ele havia sumido da face da terra para mim! Eu deixei vários recados naquela maldita caixa postal e, me sentia cada vez mais desconfortável quando tinha que ligar para a casa da irmã dele, era horrível ter que falar com Rosálie. A cada dia minha saudade crescia e minha agonia também. As poucas vezes em que consegui falar com Jasper, ele sempre me falava com entusiasmo desta parceria de negócios com este primo. As ligações eram sempre rápidas o que me causava muita frustração. Na quinta feira à noite, eu me decidi, viajaria para Forks.

_Oi mãe, amanhã eu vou viajar para Forks, então não vai dar para gente se encontrar!

_Ah filha que pena, eu estava ansiosa para te ver, eu e Phil voltamos hoje! Está tudo bem com você e Jasper!

_Ah sim, eu vou fazer uma surpresa sabe, aproveito para ver o Charlie também!

Rennée ficou em silencio por tempo demais.

_Mãe?

_Filha, talvez seja melhor a gente se ver amanhã. Depois você conversa com Jasper marcando este encontro. Eu particularmente nunca gostei de surpresas!

_Mãe eu também estou com saudades de você, mas não vai dar para a gente se ver amanhã. Eu já me decidi, vou ver Jasper em Forks amanhã mesmo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

POV Jasper

Definitivamente rever Edward em Port Angeles foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. Pois deste encontro inesperado surgia o começo de uma parceria, o pontapé definitivo na minha vida profissional. Marcamos para o mesmo dia um jantar, afim de alinharmos nossos objetivos. Eu estava eufórico quando liguei para Rose. Era realmente bom demais tudo o que estava me acontecendo!

Rose ficou tão feliz, eu adorava quando a via assim! Minha irmã tem uma personalidade difícil, mas eu a amo. Perdemos nossos pais muito cedo e desde então, Rosálie sempre foi meu porto seguro, minha cúmplice. Eu queria poder agradecer a tudo o que ela vinha fazendo por mim. Então, achei que a levando neste jantar seria uma forma de começar a expressar minha gratidão.

_Jasper eu realmente estou muito feliz! Edward é um gênio e, até onde sei, muito respeitado mesmo com sua pouca idade neste ramo de advocacia. Nossa esta oportunidade é fabulosa demais!

_Rose se der certo, será um começo mais do que brilhante na minha vida profissional. Escuta, Edward e eu marcamos um jantar hoje à noite em um restaurante em Port Angeles. Você sabe, é para acertarmos alguns detalhes. Bem, que tal você vir comigo, seria legal e faz tempo que você também não o vê!

_Eu adoraria te dar este apoio moral, mas hoje vou sair com Emment, é nosso aniversário de namoro! Eu ficaria louca se ele me desse um bolo! Mas você não pode ir sozinho. Ele com certeza, irá comparecer muito bem acompanhado, pelo pouco que conheço dele.

_Não! Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho, Bella não está aqui e...

_A Bella não está, mas a Alice sim! Ela vai adorar te acompanhar!

_Será, é um assunto de negócios, ela pode ter outros compromissos. Deixa mana, vou sozinho mesmo.

_Jasper Halle, não se atreva a me contradizer! Eu já falei, Alice vai adorar te acompanhar!

_Calma Rose, só não quero importunar a garota...

_Relaxa! Quero você aqui antes das cinco!

Era realmente difícil em contradizer Rosálie quando ela enfiava alguma coisa na cabeça. Eu tive que correr, ainda tinha que voltar ao cartório e depois passar em alguma loja para comprar uma roupa social para este jantar. Ainda na loja tive que ligar pelo menos mais umas duas vezes para Rose, eu estava um pouco perdido. A garota da loja estava me mostrando roupas demais, eu não precisava de tanto e ainda tinha os sapatos. Na terceira ligação Rose disse para eu sentar em uma cadeira que a ajuda já estava chegando. Somente entendi o que a maluca da minha irmã estava dizendo quando eu a vi entrando pela porta da loja com um sorriso fascinante!

Ela se aproximou de mim, ficando na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo estralado no rosto enquanto retirava o celular da minha mão!

_Pronto Rose, cheguei!

Ela desligou o telefone em seguida e, com um brilho estranho no olhar me falou com uma voz calma e determinada:

_Vamos começar!

Tentei disfarça o máximo que consegui a tortura que eu estava sofrendo! Quanta coisa só para um simples jantar de negócios! Após infindáveis horas eu me vi suspirando de alegria quando entrei em meu carro. Meu celular tocou assim que fechei a porta do carro em frente a loja. Era Alice, ela me pedia desculpas por me fazer passar por tantas provas de roupas. Criaturinha agradável esta irmã de Emment.

_Imagina, eu é quem tenho que agradecer por você vir em meu auxilio!

Seguimos para Forks, pelo meu relógio teríamos tempo apenas de tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa. Assim como eu Alice tinha o pé pesado no acelerador, em determinado trecho chegamos a passar o limite de velocidade e, para meu azar fui parado pelo chefe de policia que estava atrás de uma moita, droga!

Assim que abaixei o vidro do carro eu vi a expressão surpreendida de Charlie Swan.

_Está com pressa por que filho?

_Oi chefe é que estou atrasado para trocar de roupa, tenho um compromisso!

_Compromisso? Bella não voltou para a casa?

_Ah sim, é que eu vou fazer uma entrevista de emprego e então...

_Correndo deste jeito você vai é enfiar este carro em um poste ou arvore! Tenta chegar vivo e inteiro para sua entrevista garoto!

_Pode deixar, vou seguir a sua recomendação!

_Vou deixar esta passar, mas estou de olho.

Assim que cheguei na casa de Rose, Alice já estava no banho mas não perdeu a oportunidade em fofocar sobre a prensa que levei da autoridade de Forks.

_Nada como namorar a filha do chefe de policia em Jasper!

Deixei Emment rindo sozinho de suas piadas e subi para me trocar. Meu horário já estava apertado se quisesse chegar causando uma boa impressão a este jantar. Uma hora depois eu já estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Pelo o que eu lembrava Bella não demorava tanto assim para trocar de roupa. Se bem, que nunca à levei a um encontro como este. Mesmo assim, que demora!

Emment estava largado no sofá pronto somente esperando por Rosálie. Ele já estava acostumado com este tipo de espera. Olhei pela décima vez no relógio quando escuto sua voz:

_Pronto! Pode parar de torturar o relógio e de gastar o piso do assoalho.

_Também do jeito que você demorou...

As minhas palavras se perderam quando a vi descendo as escadas. Como uma mulher tão pequena poderia ter pernas tão bem torneadas e lindas! Alias todo o seu corpo era proporcional e muito bem distribuído. Alice é linda!

O silêncio foi quebrado somente por ela que conversava com Emment sobre Rose ainda demorar mais uma hora. Depois ela parou bem a minha frente e começou a dizer algo que eu não entendia, eu não ouvia a sua voz, apenas seus lábios vermelhos se movendo, como não percebi isto antes? Eles se moviam de uma forma muito sensual, parecia que estavam pedindo para serem beijados!

_Jasper? Você tem certeza que esta se sentindo bem?

Voltei a realidade ao som desta pergunta estranha, porque eu não estaria bem? Estava me sentindo ótimo! Que até queria neste momento, tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la desesperadamente!

_Por que eu não estaria bem?

Ela apenas levanta seus ombros pequenos e desnudos em sinal de pouco caso.

_Sei lá, você estava tão quieto. Tudo bem para mim se mudou de idéia em me levar neste jantar!

Esta garota queria me enlouquecer?

_Vamos Alice, senão chegaremos atrasados.

Ela deu ainda um sorriso displicente e se dirigiu até Emment que continuava esparramado naquele sofá olhando a televisão como se nada mais importasse no mundo. Será que ele não via que a sua irmã estava simplesmente deslumbrante! E que poderia causar um ataque cardíaco em quem a olhasse? Ou pior, poderia ser agarrada a qualquer momento, por mim!

Com raiva antes de fechar aquela porta maldita, eu ainda ouço Emment desejando um bom jantar. Ele era cego ou o que?

O percurso até Port Angeles foi feito em silêncio, pelo menos da minha parte. Pois Alice falava sem parar. O perfume dela não ajudava muito também. De repente eu perco a minha concentração na estrada quando a vejo cruzando as pernas! Aquele perfume, aquela cruzada de pernas e Alice passando batom nos lábios me fizeram perder o rumo, o carro dançou na pista.

Fiquei esperando pela viatura do chefe Swan me parar. Com certeza desta vez ele iria apreender minha carteira de motorista. Após alguns instantes suando frio, eu percebi que somente nós estávamos naquela estrada.

Alice havia voltado a falar, na verdade ela estava me perguntando alguma coisa. Eu tentei resistir e não olhar para ela, mas não deu!

_Jasper?

Engolindo em seco eu olhei para ela, não, eu olhei para a sua boca pequena, molhada e carnuda, quando ela tornou a perguntar:

_Você quer me beijar?

_Sim!

Então ela sorriu e bateu palminhas antes de voltar a falar:

_Puxa que bom, eu acho que se nos focalizarmos em explicar para seu primo...

_O quê ?

_Como o quê? Jasper, você entendeu minha pergunta?

Acho que viajei...!

_Hã, pode repetir? Desculpe Alice, estou um pouco tenso com o resultado deste jantar!

_Tudo bem, relaxa! Rose me disse como isto será importante para a sua carreira, pode contar comigo para o que for necessário!

Eu tive que sorrir sem graça, pois o que passou pela minha cabeça não era exatamente o que ela esperava. Esta noite seria difícil!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

POV Jasper

Chegamos ao restaurante dentro do horário, mas Edward já estava lá e, Rose não havia se enganado, ele estava realmente acompanhado e muito bem por uma ruiva escultural, seu nome era Tânia. Mas nem de longe ela poderia se igualar a Alice.

Percebi um brilho diferente no olhar de Edward assim que eu apresentei os dois. Alice como sempre, simpática o brindou com um sorriso que ofuscava os sentidos. Eu sei que ela queria me ajudar, mas não era para tanto! Eu também, não entendi a distribuição na mesa, mas como eu era o convidado tive que aceitar sentar ao lado da parceira de Edward, enquanto eu o via todo solicito, puxar a cadeira para Alice e, depois espaçosamente sentar ao seu lado. Se eu não me enganei acho que vi a perna dele encostando nela!

Foco Jasper!

Depois Edward perguntou com uma voz melosa se Alice gostaria de compartilhar do vinho que estavam bebendo ou se ela preferia algo diferente.

_Vamos acompanhá-los, tudo bem para você Jasper?

Levei ainda alguns segundos até conseguir processar a perguntar.

_Hã sim, perfeito!

Depois o jantar transcorreu calmamente. Tânia era uma companhia agradável, ela era sócia de Edward em uma filial em Fênix. No começo, ficamos nos conhecendo em duplas, depois as garotas pediram os pratos e a conversa passou a se concentrar no objetivo principal.

Tânia e Edward estavam querendo expandir seus negócios pelas cidades mais afastadas, oferecer um serviço de qualidade aliado ao nome da parceria dos dois que crescia assustadoramente nos mais variados segmentos. Edward havia passado para sua sócia meu perfil e, para minha surpresa eu estava sendo avaliado pelos dois. Eles queriam alguém de confiança neste novo projeto que englobava as cidades de Port Angeles e Forks, bem como, imediações. Alguém que representasse seus interesses.

A principio fiquei um pouco nervoso. Mas assim que focalizava meus olhos em Alice, eu sentia a calma me invadindo. Ela me transmitia tranqüilidade e centralização. A entrevista transcorreu de forma bem informal, entre cada prato de refeição que os garçons traziam. Já no último, na sobremesa, que foi servida somente para mim e Edward, minha entrevista já havia sido concluída.

Eu percebia que o elo daquela dupla era muito forte, eles pensavam como um, se complementavam. Eram também muito diretos e objetivos.

_Jasper, eu não gosto de ficar perdendo tempo em preliminares. Gostei do seu perfil e meu "feelling" diz que podemos apostar em seu profissionalismo.

Tânia me dizia estas palavras olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos, seu tom era profissional e muito assustador!

_Sim, ficarei até a próxima semana na região, podemos nos encontrar para finalizar este processo e te colocar interagido de nossos negócios, o que acha Jasper?

Foi com um sorriso enorme que me virei para Edward e agradeci a oportunidade e confiança.

_Calma ai meu irmão, a oportunidade foi dada, mas a confiança ainda tem que ser conquistada!

Alice sorria feliz quando comentou:

_E vocês não se arrependerão! Devemos brindar a este começo o que acham?

Após o brinde ainda ficamos mais um tempo conversando sobre amenidades. Alice brilhava com seus comentários alegres e inteligentes. Ela cativava a todos! Após quase uma hora nos levantamos encerrando o jantar, que ao meu ver, foi maravilhoso! Combinei com Edward de nos encontrarmos no decorrer da semana para darmos inicio ao meu treinamento na nova filial. Seriam aproximadamente dez dias, em que eu seria acompanhado diretamente por ele. Depois ficaria sozinho. Mas qualquer problema poderia recorrer à matriz, ou seja, Tânia em Fênix. Edward estaria viajando no final da próxima semana, ele iria para o Alasca.

Nos despedimos na porta do restaurante, enquanto eu agradecia mais uma vez para Tânia a oportunidade, não pude deixar de notar Alice e Edward em um canto um pouco mais distante, eles se olhavam nos olhos e Alice pegou um cartão dele. Não sei explicar, mas eu não gostei.

Assim que entramos no carro, aquela cena não saia da minha cabeça. Alice mantinha o mesmo entusiasmo.

_Ah Jasper, Rose vai alucinar quando ouvir as boa novas!

Por que ela aceitou o cartão dele?

_Parece que Edward gostou muito de você!

Alice ainda sorria muito quando comentou que era recíproco o sentimento.

_Como assim? Tá rolando alguma coisa entre vocês?

Percebi que esta pergunta apagou seu lindo sorriso.

_Como poderia? Acabamos de nos conhecer!

_Ah Assim, mas você não perdeu a oportunidade de ficar com um cartão dele, não é mesmo?

Eu sentia seus olhos fixados em mim e, quando ela falou sua voz veio muito baixa.

_Ele foi muito simpático em me oferecer seus serviços se eu precisar no futuro. Não estou entendendo Jasper, você ficou ofendido por que eu peguei o cartão?

_Porque ficaria? Não tenho nada com isto! Não sou nada seu!

Eu percebia que minha voz saiu forte. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Alice ficou muito quieta e olhando para frente. Droga!

_Alice, olha eu só estou preocupado com você. Edward é mais velho e experiente, só não quero te ver magoada!

_Porque?

_Como?

_Por que você está se importando tanto Jasper? E não me venha com esta conversa fiada de proteção de irmão, pois eu já tenho um, que vale por dois!

Sua voz havia subido uma oitava quando ela falou brava. Sim Alice estava brava, e ficou mais linda do que eu puderia imaginar. Eu fiquei olhando intensamente para ela. Sentada ao lado no banco do carona, seus olhos me fuzilavam e suas mãos pequenas bateram com vigor em suas coxas roliças. Eu me perdi a olhando de baixo acima. Me detive em seus quadris e subi vagarosamente até seu seios, firmes e redondos. Depois me centralizei em seus lábios que estavam entreabertos. Ela arfava e seus seios subiam. Eu estava fascinado por ela.

_Jasper!

O grito veio uma fração de segundos antes de eu conseguir desviar o carro que estava indo de frente para o outro na pista. Foi por muito pouco! Estacionei o carro um pouco mais a frente no acostamento e me virei para Alice que estava extremamente branca e de seus olhos saiam lagrimas. Que droga eu fiz?

_Alice? Me perdoe, eu me distrai por um momento. Que droga! Olhe para mim, você está bem? Por favor diga alguma coisa!

Minhas mãos voaram imediatamente para ela, eu tocava seus cabelos, seu rosto. Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem! Minhas mãos desceram para seus ombros, ela tremia muito. O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? Sem pensar muito, eu a puxei para mim a abraçando forte. Seu cheiro me atingiu, eu senti uma descarga elétrica assim que seu corpinho encostou no meu. Alice é macia e muito cheirosa, seus cabelos são tão sedosos! Ficamos por alguns segundos grudados sem nada dizer. Falar para que?

Sem qualquer tipo de controle eu comecei a beijar seus cabelos, depois, desci para sua testa, dando vários beijinhos. Com uma mão firmemente posta em sua cintura eu a puxei para meu colo, ela veio sem qualquer protesto. Eu tomei seu rosto perfeito em minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios que tremiam levemente. Eu não me enganará! Eram suculentos! Eu devorei sua boca. Minha mão abaixou para suas costas e a outra se enfiou em sua nuca. Eu tomei posse dela! Alice suspirou dentro da minha boca, foi como se ela houvesse me incendiado por dentro. Eu já não me importava com mais nada, apenas com ela ali sentada em meu colo. Minha ereção veio completamente sem controle. Meu pênis pulsava em contato com suas coxas.

Eu invadi com minha língua sua boca pequena e quente. Alucinei quando senti seu gosto. Eu a apertei mais de encontro a mim, enquanto percorria cada canto de sua boca molhada! Imaginava como seria possuí-la e, ficava cada vez mais excitado! De repente eu sinto suas mãos pequenas em meu peito, ela estava tentando nos afastar. Eu soltei sua boca e a beijei no pescoço várias vezes.

_Jasper, por favor!

Sua voz saiu muito rouca. Mas havia algo em sua suplica que me fez voltar a realidade. Com muita relutância eu a soltei. Ela voltou a sentar-se em seu banco. Não dissemos nada! Levei quase cinco minutos até conseguir me acalmar e ligar o carro.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Alice saiu do carro e sem olhar para trás entrando. Subiu direto para o quarto. Eu fiquei parado naquela sala escura e silenciosa, eu estava tentando me controlar e, não ir atrás dela e concluir o que comecei no carro.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, algo estava me incomodando. Coloquei minhas mãos no bolso da calça e senti em um deles meu aparelho de celular. Automaticamente eu o pego ligando. Haviam várias mensagens de Bella!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

POV Jasper

Eu não tive cabeça para ler as mensagens de Bella, falaria com ela no outro dia. Mas a lembrança de sua existência em minha vida colocou freios aos meus desejos de possuir Alice nesta noite. Subi para meu quarto e tomei uma ducha fria para acalmar meu corpo. Fui para a cama enrolado somente na toalha e me joguei nela. Era tudo muito intenso e com muitas novidades, tudo de uma só vez! Quem podia agüentar uma pressão dessas?

Fiquei olhando o teto e tentando não pensar. Passava das duas da manhã e o sono ainda estava longe. Eu virei de um lado para o outro, droga! Descontroladamente me peguei lembrando do cheiro da sua pele e sua maciez, de como o corpo dela cabia direitinho nas minhas mãos.

_Não!

Levantei da cama e procurei um short, em seguida desci até a cozinha, lá tomei um pouco de água, lembrei que tinha leite na geladeira e bebi. Subi novamente para o meu quarto. Passando no corredor eu senti a tentação tomando conta de mim, assim que passei em frente ao seu quarto. Eu toquei a porta fechada e fechei meus olhos imaginando que era seu corpo. Suspirando pesadamente e como uma máquina eu me virei e entrei no meu quarto. O Short me prendia, meu corpo estava pegando fogo. Não dava, eu sabia que outro banho não iria resolver.

Tirei a porcaria do short que me comprimia e deitei na cama sozinho. Foda-se! Me coloquei sentado novamente, mas encostado nos travesseiros e fechei meus olhos, me concentrei em Alice. Relembrei tudo desde quando a vi descendo as escadas maravilhosamente. Eu me lembrei de seus quadris se movendo delicadamente, em um balanço suave e cadenciado. Suas mãos alisando o vestido na altura do abdômen, de seus seios que subiam no ritmo de sua respiração. Assim que visualizei em meus pensamentos seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos, não resisti mais e me toquei. Eu passei meu dedo por cima da cabeça do meu pênis que latejava de excitação. Me deixei guiar pela lembrança do gosto de sua boca quente e gemi enquanto minha mão friccionava meu membro.

Eu lembrava de seus seios apertados contra mim, do calor de suas coxas quando ela estava sentada em meu colo. Eu fazia os movimentos firmes e rápidos em meu pênis que ficava mais duro de prazer, a cada imagem deliciosa de Alice!

_Alice, ahhh Alice!

Gemi seu nome e apertei o ritmo dos movimentos. Mas foi quando veio a lembrança dela sentada no carro com as pernas levemente abertas e sorrindo para mim que o gozo veio forte!

_Ahhhhh! Oh Alice, como eu te quero pequena ohhhh!

Meu corpo tremia enquanto eu diminuía os movimentos de vai e vem. Depois tive que tomar outro banho gelado, fiquei um bom tempo com a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro, apenas acariciando meu pênis, coitado dele, não seria mais o mesmo enquanto não provasse dela! Voltei para o quarto e me joguei novamente na cama, acho que fiquei brigando com o travesseiro por pelo menos uma meia hora antes de conseguir cair no sono.

Tãn Tãn Tãn Tãn !

O que é isto?

Ah Ah Ah !

Quem ta morrendo? Que merda é esta?

_Que inferno de barulho é este?

A luz irritante invadia o quarto, machucando minhas vistas. Agora que eu estava acordado pude identificar com clareza toda aquela droga de barulho, era a histérica da minha irmã!

_Vai Jasper, sai logo desta cama droga! Acordaaaa!

_Vai a merda Rose, não enche meu saco, porra!

_Deixa de ser grosso! O que eu fiz para Deus? O que eu fiz para merecer tanta falta de consideração?

Isto não estava acontecendo! Não estava!

_O que você quer Rose? Vai encher o saco do Emment...!

_Eu preciso saber de tudo, tuuudoooo! Não ouse me esconder nada!

Do que aquela doida estava falando? Foi quando eu lembrei de Alice, fudeu! Me virei na cama e olhei assustado para a porta, só esperando o armário do irmão dela entrar para me socar a cara!

Rosálie não estando satisfeita em ter me acordado aos gritos, vai até a janela do quarto e abre as cortinas!

_Ai Rose, para com isto cara!

Eu olhei para baixo e vi que estava de cueca e coberto, graças a Deus, com os lençóis!

_Rose, você não pode entrar assim no meu quarto, porra!

_Ué porque não? Você ta sozinho, aquela sem sal não voltou para a casa dela?

Bella, ainda tinha a Bella! Por que quando uma parte da vida da gente voa a outra afunda? O que eu ia fazer com a Bella? Ai meu saco!

Sem qualquer noção, Rosálie pula na cama e começa a falar sem parar, onde era o freio daquela boca alucinada?

_Vamos, não me mate de ansiedade! Você já despertou! Me diga, como foi tudo? Me diz como Alice estava? Aposto que linda! Eu mesma ajudei a escolher o vestido! E Edward? Vai Jasper fala! Ele vai te contratar mesmo?

_É, é Rose, deu tudo certo! Nesta semana vou encontrar o primo para acertamos as coisas...!

_Aiiiiiiii!

Porque ela tinha que gritar assim? Porque eu tinha uma irmã maluca?

_Para com isto! Senão eu não abro mais a minha boca!

_Não tem problema eu pergunta para Alice, ela vai me contar tudo, tudinhoooo!

_Então por que você não foi encher o saco dela!

_Primeiro meu irmão, mulheres não tem saco! Segundo, os laços de sangue falam mais alto!

Em seguida. a sem noção, se joga em cima de mim me abraçando!

_Oh Jasper, que alegria enorme ver meu irmãozinho bem encaminhado na vida!

Ela estava chorando?

_Ah para Rose, não precisa chorar, que mico cara!

_Mico? Estou chorando de alegria! Depois de muito tempo passando raiva com você e aquela sem sal, finalmente você me traz alegria meu irmão!

_Rose já pedi para você não falar da Bella!

_Tá bom! Hoje é dia de alegria e nem ela vai tirar isto de mim! Agora me diz, vai logo, Alice, como estava?

Ela tinha que me perguntar isto?

Eu levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro, não queria falar sobre Alice com Rosálie. Liguei o chuveiro e me enfiei embaixo dele. Isto não a deteve que entrou no banheiro, me dando tempo somente de fechar o boxe.

_Alice me falou muito bem de Edward! Eu acho que ela ficou fascinada com nosso primo! Acertei na mosca com a produção. Edward é solteiro e Alice também. Ai, fico só imaginando que casal maravilhoso eles irão formar!

Eu não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Abri o boxe e coloquei minha cabeça para fora.

_Que sandice é esta? Alice e Edward não tem nada haver, ta louca Rose?

Ela se levanta dando de ombros antes de responder.

_Eu não! Para falar a verdade, eu tinha um desejo secreto de vê-lo com ela! Mas você insisti em ficar com aquela Bella! Então, tive que mudar meus planos para Edward, apesar de não vê-lo a tanto tempo.

Chega! Aquele banho estava um terror com Rosálie falando daquele jeito. Eu desliguei o chuveiro.

_Rose, você pode me dar licença agora?

Assim que pude descer até a cozinha me deparei com Emment que conversava alegremente com Alice. Foi muito difícil desviar os olhos dela.

_Bom dia!

_Fala meu irmão, ouvir dizer que você conseguiu um empregão! Parabéns cara!

Emment deu a volta na bancada e bateu em minhas costas. O cara era legal! Eu tinha que admitir isto! Ele fazia a minha irmã feliz, era boa praça e, tinha uma irmãzinha muito gostosa que estava tirando meu sono! Por falar nela, eu ainda não havia visto seus olhos. Eu precisava olhar para eles antes de começar meu dia!

_Bom dia Alice! Dormiu bem?

Ela se levanta antes de responder ao meu bom dia, só que sem me olhar. Depois com uma rapidez incrível, ela caminha para fora da cozinha. Eu a segui com os olhos e já estava disposto a ir atrás dela quanto Rosálie, só podia ser, me ataca novamente!

_Tá bom Rose, você já me beijou cara! Olha teu namorado ai atrás! Ele vai ficar bolado comigo!

_Não seja bobo, você é meu irmãozinho e futuro sócio da Cullen&Denali Associação! Que orgulho! Vem, vou fazer uma omelete para você!

Fiquei preso naquela cozinha com Rose falando sem parar e com Emment. Mas meus pensamentos eram somente de uma única pessoa, de uma única mulher, Alice!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

POV Jasper

Passei o resto do dia sem ver Alice novamente. Aquilo estava me fazendo muito mal. A noite atendi a ligação de Bella, conversamos rápido, foi bom falar com ela, pois me deu uma folga em relação a Alice. Eu falei as novidades para Isabella, ela ficou muito feliz! Me falou com tanto carinho, eu me sentia bem com ela. Bella havia aparecido em um momento da minha vida em que eu me sentia muito só e sem rumo. Ela havia me dado alegria e amor sem qualquer cobrança. Eu aceitei sem ver as conseqüências deste ato.

Fiquei o resto da noite falando com aquele anjo. Isabella, você mereçe alguém melhor do que eu!

No decorrer da semana eu me dediquei em colocar em ordem as papeladas para a legalização da nova escola de Rose e Alice, bem como, mantive contato quase que constante com Edward. Tivemos ainda, outros almoços onde comecei a receber meu treinamento para assumir minha posição. Haveria a necessidade de eu me mudar para Port Angeles ou Forks.

_Espero que não seja um inconveniente para você Jasper!

_Não, nada me prende em Fênix, vou providenciar minha mudança o mais rápido possível!

Estávamos no restaurante em Forks, que pertencia a família de Bella.

_É acho que não haverá problemas para você, afinal sua irmã e sua garota estão aqui na região não é mesmo?

_Bella? Não, ela esta em Fênix!

Eu vi nitidamente a confuso nos olhos de Edward?

_Como? Achei que Alice ...!

Não pude deixar de mostrar o quando fiquei chateado com Edward na noite do jantar.

_Ah, mesmo assim isto não te impediu de dar em cima dela!

A garçonete que estava servindo a mesa neste momento falou, me lembrei que era aquela garota desagradável que havia maltratado Isabella.

_Oi, você é o namorado da Bella, né? Manda um recadinho para ela, diz que mandei um beijinho! Bom apetite.

Merda! Ela ouviu e do jeito que era maldosa...! Por um momento perdi minha concentração, tudo estava afunilando, mas uma coisa eu podia resolver.

_Bem Jasper, Alice é fabulosa, muito encantadora! Mas se eu realmente tivesse demonstrado algum interesse real por ela, namorada ou não você saberia e, ela principalmente! Mas pelo o que eu pude perceber o problema não é exatamente comigo, não é mesmo?

_Não! Eu tenho algo ainda a resolver em Fênix. Algo que foi bom até um determinado momento, mas que chegou ao seu fim. Pronto!

Edward estava recostado na cadeira me olhando atentamente.

_Bom, em nosso meio, a objetividade e clareza é muito importante em todos os aspectos e setores de nossas vidas. Espero que você compreenda o que estou dizendo!

A noite voltei a falar com Bella sobre amenidades e o mais breve que me era permitido sem precisar magoá-la. Eu teria uma conversa com ela sim, olhando em seus olhos, estas coisas não deveriam ser feitas por telefone. O final de semana havia chegado, eu deveria estar voltado para Fênix, mas tinha que ficar ainda na próxima semana. Edward queria me mostra uma papelada muito importante, ele viajaria na próxima sexta-feira e eu não queria perder a oportunidade de aprende tudo o que poderia.

Passei a sexta-feira correndo atrás de uma coisa e de outra. Edward passou a me confiar algumas atividades que exigia uma certa atenção de minha parte, o que agradeci, pois assim não pensaria em Alice. Quando cheguei em casa, já era muito tarde. Cai na cama exausto! No sábado pela manhã fui acordado por Rosálie, ela estava muito mal humorada quando me falou para colocar o celular para recarregar e poupá-la de atender as ligações de Bella. Merda, esqueci dela! Pulei da cama e fui atender a ligação na cozinha.

_Oi Bella. Tudo bem?

_Oi Amor, eu estou bem, mas fiquei preocupada, não era para você ter vindo ontem?

Sua voz estava triste, fiquei com pena! Eu tinha que resolver nossa relação e rápido! Bella falava alguma coisa ao telefone quando eu a vi entrando na cozinha. Perdi o foco das minhas idéias, não dava para continuar falando ao telefone e olhar para Alice ao mesmo tempo!

_Sim, olha vou desligar, perdi a hora, eu tinha que tomar café da manhã com Edward para acertamos alguns detalhes, depois a gente se fala, beijos!

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos bagunçados e fiquei olhando para Alice. Eu deveria estar parecendo um louco ou algo pior a encarando daquele modo tão intenso. Eu vi que suas faces estavam ficando rubras quando ela falou sem me encarar:

_Espero que Bella esteja bem!

Eu dei a volta no balcão e me aproximei dela. O que era aquilo que ela estava vestindo? Era curto e realça seus seios. Eu não resisti e toquei seus cabelos, se Alice não tivesse se desvencilhado de minhas mãos, ela estaria em meus braços agora.

_Jasper, errar uma vez é perdoável, mas não uma segunda!

_Alice, desculpa se eu te ataquei daquele jeito no carro. Você esta mexendo com a minha cabeça.

Enquanto eu falava me aproximei dela sem qualquer permissão. Seu corpo pequeno e sensual me atraia.

_Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, mas não consigo parar de pensar em você e naquele beijo!

Seus olhos verdes se erguem para mim, eles brilhavam de um modo mágico!

_Jasper, eu sei que existe um tensão sexual entre nós, mas você tem namorada, não é?

Agora eu já estava tão perto dela que podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, eu podia sentir o perfume emanando de seus cabelos e do seu corpo.

_Ainda tenho que ficar esta semana por aqui, mas no próximo final de semana voltarei para Fênix, vou terminar meu relacionamento com Isabella. Eu quero você, Alice!

_Que certeza eu tenho que você não está apaixonado por ela? Não tente me seduzir assim!

O que?

_Como assim Alice? As coisas foram acontecendo devagar, eu não estou tentando te seduzir mais do que eu já estou por você! Quanto a Isabella, ficamos juntos até agora por conta do acaso.

_É isto o que eu posso esperar você dizer daqui à alguns meses? Que ficamos juntos pelo acaso também?

Já não me importava com mais nada quando a peguei pelos ombros. Alice tinha que entender que o que ela despertava em mim estava longe da obra do acaso, estava longe de qualquer controle!

_Alice, não dá para comparar o que estou sentindo por você! Não é somente uma tensão sexual como sugeriu a pouco, é mais, muito mais! Eu não vou me contentar em tê-la somente por uma noite. Eu te quero Alice para sempre! Você tem que me dizer agora, se sente algo por mim? Eu preciso saber!

_Eu não tenho como negar! Mas tenho medo!

_Eu vou resolver tudo, ficaremos juntos! Alice, não posso mais me privar de você, eu...

Minhas palavras morreram no exato momento em que eu ouço a risada de Rosálie. Alice se solta de minhas mãos e corre para fora da cozinha. Eu não podia mais me enganar em relação aos meus sentimentos por ela. Mas também, não podia fazer nada enquanto estivesse preso a Bella! Eu teria que amargurar ainda uma semana inteira antes de gozar da liberdade com meu verdadeiro amor!

A semana foi custosa a passar, agora eu não tinha mais paciência para atender as ligações de Bella e apagava quase que imediatamente os seus torpedos. Afim de evitar uma situação da qual não queria me desgastar, eu deixava o celular praticamente desligado. Ainda tinha que driblar Rosálie que estava cada vez mais desconfiada de alguma coisa.

A sexta-feira havia chegado finalmente, eu passei o dia todo em Port Angeles. Após levar Edward até o aeroporto, me dirigi até um café no centro da cidade. Eu ainda tinha que comprar a passagem de avião e devolver o carro alugado.

_Jasper?

Me surpreendi com Rosálie parada bem a minha frente.

_Oi Rose, coincidência de encontrar aqui!

_Coincidência nada! Por que diabos você está com o celular desligado? Ah esquece, Jasper eu fiquei te procurando por esta cidade toda a manhã praticamente!

Eu puxei uma cadeira para Rose sentar, ela estava exasperada por algum motivo.

_Rose o que aconteceu? Onde está Emment?

_Ele está no hospital, mas não é Emment quem me preocupa! Jasper o que está rolando entre você e Alice?

Fiquei parado olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, sem conseguir falar ou coordenar minhas idéias.

_Jasper, alguma coisa esta acontecendo, eu quero saber o quê é?

_Rose você não tem nada com isso!

_Tá, então me fala pelo menos, porque minha melhor amiga esta neste momento arrumando as malas para ir embora?

Não esperei por mais nada, assim que ouvi que Alice estava de partida, sai daquele café como um louco. Quando dei por mim já estava na estrada para Forks. Quebrei todos os meus recordes de velocidade, o que me permitiu chegar em tempo de pegá-la ainda em casa.

Subi aquelas escada praticamente voando, abri a porta de seu quarto sem qualquer cerimônia, somente para constatar a verdade diante de meus olhos. No chão do quarto, haviam várias malas e na cama algumas bolsas abertas com roupas cuidadosamente dobradas. Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Olhei por todo o quarto sem sinal de Alice. Me dirigi até seu banheiro, da porta aberta eu a vi arrumando algumas coisas em uma bolsinha toda florida de frente para o espelho, perto da pia. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa e nem havia notado ainda a minha presença.

Alice não podia estar indo embora, não agora que eu sabia o quanto a amava! Eu senti meus olhos úmidos só de imaginá-la longe de mim. Como um imã Alice levanta sua cabeça e me olha através do espelho. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos e seu peito subia rapidamente indicando sua respiração acelerada!

_Eu não posso!

Sua voz saiu fraquinha e rouca, em dois passos eu estava ao seu lado. Coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo pequeno e inspirei seu perfume antes de protestar.

_Você sequer iria nos dar uma chance!

Alice fechou seus olhos e não disse nada! Eu a peguei pelos ombros a virando de frente para mim.

_Alice, olha dentro dos meus olhos agora e me diga com toda a sua sinceridade que é isto mesmo o que deseja? Virar as costas para o que sentimos!

Ainda de olhos fechados ela balança sua cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de falar:

_Eu não posso dizer isto!

_Então porque você está indo embora?

_Por que o que sentimos um pelo outro irá magoar alguém que não merece sofrer!

_E nós merecemos? Você acha justo abrirmos mão disto? Eu já falei Alice, vou terminar tudo com ela! Eu preciso de você ao meu lado! Alice?

Seus olhos abrem-se lentamente.

_Eu te amo!

Depois perdemos a noção do tempo e espaço, nossas bocas estavam grudadas de uma forma jamais antes imaginada. Eu a carreguei em meus braços até a cama. Alice seria minha hoje e para sempre. A cada peça que eu tirava, era presenteado com a maciez de sua pele, os contornos de seu corpo eram pequenos e perfeitos. Alice havia sido feita para mim. Eu a beijei em cada centímetro que me era possível. Seus gemidos soavam como musica, a mais linda e perfeita da natureza.

Sentir suas mãos pequenas em meu corpo em chamas me enlouquecia. Seus beijos rendiam-me de forma sublime. Eu tomei aquela mulher para mim como nunca havia feito antes em minha vida! Com Alice eu descobri toda a extensão da palavra amor, eu me redescobrir a cada toque seu, a cada beijo! Penetrá-la foi a minha redenção, somente com Alice eu descobrir o que era ser homem!

Eu a amei devagar e carinhosamente. Explorei cada posição com todo o amor que estava descobrindo em seus braços. Eu a fiz gozar gemendo baixinho meu nome, ela arranhou minhas costas e de seus olhos saíram lagrimas, eu a tomei em meus braços e a coloquei sentada em mim. Fiquei na posição do Buda com Alice gemendo e se movendo, eu apenas apoiava minhas mãos em suas costas e com a outra a segurava pela nunca. Eu senti o calor subindo de dentro do meu corpo e se concentrando na cabeça do meu pênis que estava sendo comprimido dentro dela. Eu explodi em puro gozo de felicidade e amor.

_Alice eu te amo!

Nossas bocas se devoraram em um beijo gostoso, começamos a rir de felicidade, éramos um do outro. Nossos risos alcançaram um volume maior do que o esperado, quando a porta do quarto se abre repentinamente. Viramos os dois nossas cabeças, apenas para ver toda a mágoa que um ser humano poderia ser capaz de expressar através do olhar. Bella!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

POV Bella

Eu não sabia se eram as minhas lagrimas ou a chuva que caia forte que estavam dificultando minha visão. Já havia deixado os limites de Forks e estava a cerca de quarenta minutos de Port Angeles, quando uma luz amarela muito forte me cegou momentaneamente. Tive tempo somente de desviar o carro que patinou e parou bruscamente no acostamento. Com o coração a mil, eu abaixei minha cabeça no volante e fiquei ali, respirando com dificuldade. De repente a porta do meu carro abre-se bruscamente e alguém me puxa para fora.

_Que merda você pensa que esta fazendo garota?

Ele era muito alto e forte. Eu não pensei quando mordi aquela mão enorme que me segurava pelo colarinho. Fui solta bruscamente caindo no chão. Eu fiquei ali, caída no chão molhado, olhando para aquele homem alto enfurecido. Sua voz se igualava aos trovões no céu de Forks.

_Caso o Sr. não tenha percebido, foi um acidente!

Fiquei admirada das palavras saírem pela minha boca.

_Acidente? Isto está mais para suicídio! Seria melhor se você tivesse se atirado do precipício mais a frente do que causar tantos transtornos para as pessoas normais!

Ele estava sugerindo que eu queria me matar? Entendi direito quando ele também, insinuou que eu era demente? Fiz uma tentativa frustrada de me ergue do chão.

_Não sei quem você pensa que é para falar assim com as pessoas! Não tem o direito de dizer estas grosserias!

_E você não tem o direito de se intrometer assim na vida dos outros, causando um acidente imprudente como este! Fica quieta neste chão! Estou chamando o resgate e a policia, quem sabe eles não te trancam em uma cela e jogam a chave fora!

Eu me ergui fervendo de ódio!

_Então será melhor eles acharam uma cela convenientemente boa para um asno, tenho certeza que será perfeita para você!

O Estranho selvagem se volta para mim, seus olhos negros me fitaram de cima abaixo, depois uma expressão de reconhecimento aparece em seu rosto.

_Ah! Como foi que eu não vi antes!

Aquela criatura abominável bateu com a palma de sua mão em uma de suas pernas. O cara era enorme!

_Você é a filha de Charlie Swan. Pelo visto puxou o lado maluco da sua mãe!

Eu já me encontrava no meu limite quando me lancei contra aquele estranho, eu acabei socando seu peito duro, minha intenção era alcançar seu rosto. Eu gritei de dor e de ódio!

_Fica fria garota, você vai acabar se machucando e eu não estou a fim de me complicar com teu pai!

_Vai à merda seu idiota! Quem lhe deu o direito de se meter na minha vida assim?

As lágrimas vinham sem controle, eu estava ensopada, com o pulso doendo e completamente destruída por dentro. E ainda tinha que aturar aquele cretino!

_Se você quebrou a mão a culpa é toda sua! Ninguém nunca te falou para não bater em alguém dez vezes maior?

Eu olhei com ódio mortal para aquele troglodita, quando escuto outro carro parando ao lado do meu. Eu reconheci imediatamente a voz masculina que chamou meu nome:

_Bella? É você?

Eu me virei para ele desanimada e sofrida! Eu queria estar em minha casa agora, agarrada ao travesseiro e esquecer que o mundo existia!

_Bella, este cara te fez alguma coisa?

Emment se aproximou muito rápido, passando por mim, ele era tão alto quanto o estranho. Eu encostei no meu carro, minha mão estava começando a me incomodar.

_Jacob? Que isto cara? Ta se engraçando com a Bella por que?

Eles se conheciam?

_Fala meu irmão! Eu não fiz nada! Esta garota tava dirigindo feito uma louca, quase mata a nós dois! Olha se ela é tua chegada então leva ela embora antes que consiga causar alguma desgraça! A gente se vê Emment!

Jacob, este era o nome daquele grosseiro. Gostaria de gritar que ele já ia tarde!

_Bella você esta bem?

Eu olhei para cima e vi aqueles mesmo olhos verdes. Porque? Eu procurei controlar minha raiva e dor e me virei para entrar no carro.

_Espera ai, você está machucada, me deixa te ajudar!

_Vocês já me ajudaram demais! Me solta! Eu quero ir embora daqui!

Eu gritei em fúria e entrei no carro. Dirigi com dificuldade até Port Angeles. Já era muito tarde quando eu toquei a campanhia da loja de automóveis. Em seguida eu segui para o aeroporto sem me incomodar em passar primeiro no hospital. Eu ouvia meu celular tocando insistentemente. Após comprar a passagem fui informada que em aproximadamente vinte minutos eu poderia embarcar. Fiquei em um canto, olhando através do enorme vidro do saguão de embarque a noite chuvosa da cidade.

Eu não queria pensar na dor que assolava meu peito, eu me recusava a lembrar deles, mas a imagem vinha mesmo assim e com enorme crueldade, diante dos meus olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas.

_Porque Jasper?

De repente um funcionário do aeroporto toca meu ombro, ele estava falando algo e eu levei um certo tempo para interpretar.

_Madame, estão chamando para embarcar, seu vôo!

_O-obrigada!

Eu peguei minha mochila e me dirigi para a fila de embarque, haviam poucas pessoas a minha frente. A fila encurtou rapidamente, eu já estava de frente para a atendente que conferia minha passagem quando escuto meu nome:

_Bellaaa?

Não podia ser! Eu deveria esta alucinando com a dor!

_Bella, espere!

Eu peguei meu passaporte de volta e olhei lentamente para trás. Jasper corria pelo saguão, ele estava pulando a fita de isolamento quando dois funcionários o interceptaram.

_Não! Esperem, por favor, eu preciso falar com ela!

Eu via o desespero em seus olhos azuis, lindos como o céu em dia de sol! Seus cabelos de um loiro caramelado estavam molhados, eu percorri com o olhar seu corpo de cima a baixo, para depois virar-lhe as costas e entrar no corredor que iria me levar para o avião!

Adeus Jasper!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

POV Bella

_Jasper?

Eu sabia que ele estava em casa, pois seu carro alugado estava estacionado do lado de fora da casa. Fiquei feliz por Forks ser uma cidade tão calma, que os moradores não se importavam em fechar as portas.

Eu já havia entrado sem cerimônias na casa chamando por ele. Passando pela sala, fui até à cozinha somente para constatar que, tudo estava no mais absoluto silencio e escuro. Me virei rapidamente, praticamente correndo e, segui escada acima. Passei pelo corredor com as portas dos quartos fechadas, diretamente para o quarto do meu amado. Coitado ele estava tão envolvido com seu novo emprego e a legalização da escola da Rose que não teve tempo de retornar aos meus recados, quase não nos falamos nesta semana.

Eu estava tão ansiosa para abraçá-lo, chegava a doer de tanta saudade! Assim que abrir a porta do seu quarto eu entrei notando o vazio, fui direto para o banheiro e nada também. Será que Jasper havia saído com alguém da casa? Isto explicaria seu carro estacionado e a casa vazia. Pegando meu celular eu ligo para ele:

_"Oi, você já sabe para quem ligou e o que deve fazer após o bip. Assim que der eu retorno, tchau!"

_Oi amor, estou aqui em Forks, na casa da sua irmã. Assim que pegar este recado me liga! Eu estou morrendo de saudades! Beijos, sua Bella!

Desliguei. Eu ficaria por aqui mesmo até conseguir saber onde estava todo mundo! De repente, eu escuto um barulho, será?! Sai rapidamente para o corredor, o barulho vinha do quarto de Alice, pareciam gemidos...!

_Ahhh!...Ahhhh!

Com certeza, eram gemidos e, não eram da minha conta! Mas eu escuto aquela voz grave tão conhecida!

_Alice eu te amo!

Como?!

Fiquei chocada parada em frente à porta que estava fechada bem a minha frente! Eu toquei a sua estrutura lisa, eu deveria estar louca por certo! Sacudi minha cabeça como se quisesse que aquela sensação horrível saísse. Eu virei às costas para a porta, decidida a ir embora, quando escuto sua risada alegre e feliz, seguida pelo riso musical da voz feminina...!

Sem pensar duas vezes, virei de volta e coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta a abrindo em um único e lento movimento. A imagem a minha frente foi se ampliando até se completar com os dois na cama nus e completamente ligados!

Alice possuía em suas mãos os fartos cabelos loiros de Jasper, enquanto conduzia sua boca para um beijo estralado. Ele com as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, fazia movimentos sinuosos de encaixe nela. Eles riam e sorriam um para o outro, seus olhos se devoravam, eles se acariciavam e se moviam. Eu me senti sufocada vendo aquela cena explicita a minha frente!

O ar me faltava nos pulmões mas, transbordava em suas gargalhadas. O tempo havia parado naquele momento, o calor me inundou e as lagrimas começaram a turva minhas vistas!

Jasper e Alice viraram lentamente a cabeça em minha direção. Mesmo entre lágrimas eu vi o brilho em seus olhos, o brilho em seus corpos nus. Eu dei as costas e tudo escureceu...!

Acordei suando, minha roupa estava grudada em meu corpo e eu senti que a falta de ar era muito real. Me levantei com dificuldade e corri até o banheiro, deu tempo somente para me abaixar e deixar o vômito fluir livremente no vaso sanitário.

Assim que consegui me erguer, tirei com dificuldade as roupas molhadas de suor, fui até o boxe e liguei o chuveiro me enfiando de cabeça embaixo da água morna. Não agüentei mais e escorreguei pela parede até o chão, o choro fazia todo o meu corpo sacudir. Eu tinha que deixá-lo sair! Quem sabe não tirava aquele peso do meu peito.

Nos últimos meses este sonho tornara-se quase que diário, um verdadeiro tormento que minava minhas forças! Não sei precisar o tempo em que fiquei sentada naquele chão com a água caído diretamente na minha cabeça. Mas eu tinha que reagir, eu tinha responsabilidades agora!

Me levantei lentamente e decidi tomar um banho de verdade. A esponja macia, cheia de sabonete liquido percorreu meu corpo, eu alisava meus ombros, meu colo, descendo para meus seios fartos e doloridos. Depois com muito cuidado e carinho eu a passei pela minha enorme barriga redonda. Ela estava tão grande que eu mal conseguia ver meus pés! Tentei sem qualquer sucesso fazer a limpeza na parte de baixo. Muito difícil, um verdadeiro exercício aeróbico!

Assim que me senti satisfeita, desliguei o chuveiro e fui direto para o quarto enrolada em uma enorme toalha procurar por roupas leves e confortáveis, quando estava finalizando minha tarefa escuto uma batidinha na porta do quarto.

_Sim?

Sua cabeleira loira foi a primeira coisa que eu vi, seguida de um enorme sorriso com olhos azuis brilhantes que faziam pequenas ruginhas nos cantos.

_Oi filhaaa!...Dormiu bem?

_Claro!

Tive que desviar o olhar para responder, nunca soube mentir bem e Rennée pegou no ato!

_Teve aquele pesadelo de novo meu anjo?

Balancei a cabeça sem nada dizer, eu sabia que se não me concentrasse, as lagrimas viriam! Eu estava cansada de chorar todos os dias! Eu me senti envolvida pelos braços amorosos de minha mãe. Pronto elas começaram a cair novamente!

_Ah mãe, desculpa!

_Pelo o quê meu anjo? Bella, eu estou aqui! Você pode me chamar a hora que quiser e para o que for...!

Rennée me abraçou pelas costas e ficamos assim juntinhas. Eu passava a costa da minha mão pela minha face tentando secar as lágrimas que caiam.

Eu não podia reclamar tanto assim da vida, eu tinha um lar que me abrigava e pessoas queridas me protegendo e animando! Lembrei como se fosse hoje, da ligação desesperada que eu fiz para Rennée bem no meio da madrugada do aeroporto de Fênix. Ela e Phil não perguntaram o motivo e nem se importaram em me buscar.

Eu fiquei na casa deles a apenas duas quadras do meu apartamento, eu não conseguiria dormir mais naquele lugar! Eu tinha lembranças demais de lá! Lembranças da minha primeira vez, da segunda e de tantas outras com ele! Lembranças de um sonho que hoje eu sabia que não se realizaria!

Fui acolhida com carinho e sem cobranças. Eu havia desligado meu celular assim que peguei as mensagens dele, desliguei assim que ouvi a primeira de muitas outras.

__"Bella, me perdoe, eu sei que deveria ter conversado primeiro, eu sinto se estou te fazendo sofrer! Por favor, atende as minhas ligações, eu preciso falar com você!"_

Joguei meu celular no fundo de uma gaveta. Depois ele foi até ao apartamento, em seguida até a casa de Rennée e Phil. Eu me recusava a querer vê-lo.

_Oi Rennée, desculpa o incomodo na sua casa, mas eu preciso falar com a Bella!

_Agora você precisa falar com ela! Mas ela não quer falar com você Jasper, entenda e não insista!

_Rennée, eu apenas queria dizer que, que...!

_Queria dizer o motivo de estar fazendo a minha filha chorar todos os dias?

Após o silencio sepulcral eu apenas ouvi a porta da frente se abrindo para depois se fechar. Ele ainda insistia nas ligações e, as vezes eu o via pelo bairro ou parado do outro lado da calçada da casa de Rennée. Um dia Phil saiu e foi falar com ele, depois disto, nunca mais o vi.


End file.
